Field
The following description relates to a user input method for use in a portable device.
Description of Related Art
Recently, various user interfaces (UIs) have been provided to users for convenient control environments. A user input scheme of a portable device may include, for example, a touch input scheme using a touch screen.
In a device with a small-sized touch screen, for example, a wearable device, the touch input scheme may cause inconvenience. For example, a screen of a wearable device may be partially covered with a user's finger that touches the screen, or it may be difficult to display various menus on a single screen due to a restriction on a size of the screen. Accordingly, there is a desire for a convenient user input scheme without a limitation to a size of a screen.